Amber and Ashley's Adventures
by paintingskylines
Summary: the title says it all.. r&r.. really good... :-D rated t for curses


_**The Short Explaining of Amber and Ashley's Life and Why They are Mean. **_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was horrible with a capital H! Sure everyone hides when I come near them. But I don't care about that. I care about ruining Lily's life. Yes her dad who died a few years ago and he was drunk and hit my mom. Almost killing her. I hate Lily so much! My mom knows what I dot and tells me it's not her fault. But still I can't help it. You know before her dad got all crazy we were like best friends, well that's over!_

_Love,_

_Amber Adesen_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was so annoying. I hate going in Ashley's shadow, and I hate Miley. She went undercover as this nice person and I gave her all my school pics-- stupid I know. Well the ones when I was geeky and with the glasses. She posted them all over school. My nightmare came true, I was made fun of again. I know it seems weird but I actually used to be friends with her, well whatevs not anymore..._

_Love,_

_Ashley Dewitt_

_**Besties to Enemies**_

Ashley got up and put on her pink fuzzy slippers.

Ring!

"Hello?" she said picking up her pink and blue phone. "Who's calling?"

"It's me Amber duh," Amber said rudley.

"What's up?" Ashley said yawning.

"I found out how to humiliate Lily!" she squealed.

"Ok," Ashley said. 

"Ok?" Amber yelled.

"Yeah," Ashley said. "OK."

And then Ashley hung up and went to bed.

"Ugh!" Amber fumed. "I guess she doesn't wanna see Lily's grades tomorrow!"

Ashley woke up and called Amber.

"Hey Am," she said.

"Hey Ash," Amber said.

"So are you gonna torment Lily or what?" Ashley said.

"Yeah," Amber said. "Show them her grades!"

"Nice!" Ashley said. "I'm gonna put poppyseeds in Miley's lunch."

"This is weird," Amber said.

"Why?" Ashley asked.

"I feel like doing-- the right thing," Amber said.

A/N: This is _way _after the last season.

"What?" Ashely yelled.

"I'm mad at her because of what her Dad did," Amber said. "It's not her fault is it?"

"No," Ashley said. "But still being hated by all is FUN!"  
"Sure," Amber said with sarcasm. "Everyone wants us expelled what joy and fun!"

"You're right," Ashely said. "But I'm gonna torment Miley cuz she ruined my life."

"Because you I mean we were jerks to her," Amber said.

"Oh gosh," Ashley said. "We're the losers now!"

"I know everyone hates us!" Amber said.

"No how your actually being nice, reasonable, and logic," Ashley said. "You were never like this!"

"Oh thanks!" Amber said. "I gotta go the bus is on it's way bye."

"Bye loser," Ashley said.

"Bye Assie!" Amber said.

Ashley gasped as Amber hung up her blue fuzzy phone.

_**Amber is Nice**_

Amber got on the bus and sat next to Miley.

"What do you want?" Miley asked.

"To be friends," Amber said. "Well Ashley is still a jerk i'm changing my ways."

''Amber being nice?" Miley said. "When pigs fly!"

"Look do you wanna be friends or not?" Amber asked.

"OK I guess I'll give it a try," Miley said.

"I know Ashely should be named Assie," Amber said.

That did it, Miley started cracking up!

"But what about-," Miley started to say.

"Lily?" Amber said.

"Yeah," Miley said. "You hate her."

"Not anymore," Amber said. "It's not like it's my fault her Dad got drunk and drove like an asshole into my mom!"

Miley laughed so hard she had to hold her stomach.

"Hold on," Miley said.

Miley decided to texy Lilly:

_Hey Lilly... It's Miley! :-D so uh amber and i r friends... she wants to apoligize and says its not your fault your dad got drunk and hurt ur mom_

_4ever and always.. ur bestie,_

_miley 3333_

Lilly starred at the text. Her eyes bugging out.

_Amber being nice logical and reasonable?? as if.. funny joke miley!! haha u always know gow 2 crack me up... ha ur jokes kick ass..._

_ur bestiest,_

_Lilly T!! 3333_

Miley starred at the text.

"Miley are you ok?" Amber asked.

"No," Miley fumed. "Lilly thinks it's a joke!"

"Whatever tell her your not kidding.

_I'm not kidding... she's being nice 2 me_

_ur bestiester,_

_miley s 3333333 -- 5 hearts what now?? -- haha luv ya lilly!! :) u make me a smiley Miley!!_


End file.
